More Than Meets The Eye
by Blaze Cat 13
Summary: Sometimes people have secrets that they don't want to get out. Everyone knows that Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow have an odd history, and they know that Snake Eyes and Scarlett have trained together but what if there was more to Snake Eyes and Scarletts past together than meets the eye? One mission for the Joes will change how they see SE and S forever. R.V. but not strongly tied to.
1. Prologue

This is my first G. story I saw the Renegades show and I liked it then I saw the movie and loved it. This has been in my note book for a couple of months now and I have finally got time to type and publish it. I don't know the ages of the charters so I estimated and made them to fit my purposes. You don't have to see the Renegades show in order to under stand this but there will be some hints of it in the story just not to much.

Now on to the story!

**(Prologue)**

*Something seems off.* commented twenty one year old Morio. Akisora. Morio was six foot one and had a muscular build but not overly so. He wore simple black pants and tee-shirt. His messy blond hair was just long enough to pull into a small pony tail which is how he kept it. His eyes were a steely gray and were often commented that they held a 'steely gaze of a serpent.'

"What make you say that?" asked Morio's twenty year old wife Shana Akisora. She was five foot ten and despite her lithe form was much stronger than she looked. She wore black yoga pants and a plain white tee-shirt. She has waist length thick red hair that she keeps in a french brad. Her eyes were a Bright emerald green that often have what people call 'green fire' in them.

*Something just seems off I don't know what though.*

"It will come to you don't worry about it, for now.' Shana sighed and leaned ageist the tree behind her, 'Mako seems content though."

Mako is Morio and Shana's two year old daughter. She is pretty much her fathers spitting image before the accent that burned him, except she has her mothers thick red hair. Mako is two and a half foot tall and was wearing simple black pants and a black and white swirl top. She also has a gold locket around her neck. Mako was, at the moment, chasing a firefly in front of her parents cabin.

Morio grinned at this, *Your right,* he signed to his wife, *we should be getting to bed though it is getting late.* he commented as he looked out at the setting sun.

"Good idea,' answered Shana looking the same way her husband was then at her daughter, 'Mako come on it's time for bed."

"No,' said little Mako while crossing her arms in front of her self, 'wanna play."

"The sooner we get to bed the sooner we can get up and play,' said Shana, 'hows that sound?"

"OK!" yelled Mako while running to the front door of her home.

Morio silently sighed, *Lets hope she stays like this.*

"Like what?" asked Shana, once they were in side, turning to look at him and coking her head to the side curiously.

*Like this, young and care free. She has no worries or troubles and I wish she could stay like this so little and care free for ever.*

Shana smiled softly, "She may not be able to stay little and young but she can be care free for a while yet."

Morio nodded in agreement and went to his daughters room, *Mako are you ready for bed yet?* After Morio seined this he swung the laughing Mako into his arms.

Mako, once settled into her fathers arms laughed, "Yes Daddy I rady for bed!"

Shana came into her young daughters room ready for bed her self in simple white pajamas. Asked her daughter, Your dressed for bed, and have you brushed your teeth and hair yet Mako?"

Mako looked down a little and said, "No Mommy I not brush teeth yet."

"Alright Mako, why don't we get your teeth brushed and let Daddy get ready for be too. OK?" Shana asked the two year old daughter while taking her from her father.

"OK Mommy."

"Say good night to Daddy."

"Night Daddy!' yelled Mako while giving her dad a hug and a kiss on his cheek, 'see you in mornin!"

*Good night*

"Love ya Daddy."

*Love you too little flame.*

Shana smiled and lead Mako out to the small water pump behind the cabin. Mako washed her face and brushed her teeth. Once back inside Shana took Mako to her room. Mako's room was a crossed the hall from her parents room. Her walls and floor were wood like the rest of the house was. She had a twin size bed in the corner of the room under one of the windows. On the walls Mako had a simple wooden dresser next to a wood desk. The desk was also under a window. When Mako's room door was closed you could see the closet door. Next to the closet door was a big bin that extended the length of the wall to the night stand next to her bed. Mako keeps most of her toys in the trunk. On her bedside table she has a oil lap that provides the light for her room and a black notebook. On the wall next to the door extending to the other wall is a floor to ceiling book case with all kinds of books, little trinkets, and on the top five or so shelves are mostly empty but there are some weapons (like shrunken, throwing knives, short swards, and so on) that her parents plan on training her with later. Mako's bed has pink sheets that she begged her parents for. She has a thin pink see-through curtain that goes all around her bed that she pulls around herself at night. Mako was sitting at the head of her bed while her mother was sitting more towards the middle of her bed, facing her daughter.

"Mommy?" asked Mako while getting comfortable on her bed.

"Yes, Mako?" asked her mom while pulling up the covers over her daughter.

"Will you sing?" Mako asked her mother sweetly.

"Of course,' Shana said while grabbing her red notebook from her bed side table. The notebook contains the songs Shana wrote for her daughter, 'What song would you like me to sing?"

"New!" yelled Mako excitedly.

"OK, how does Safe and Sound sound?' Shana asked her young daughter, 'It's a little sad but it was a spur of the moment song."

"A what?" asked Mako cocking her head to the side much like her mother had earlier that day.

"A-never mind,' said Shana while shaking her head, 'let me get your Daddy and the guitar and I will be right back OK?"

"OK."

Shana left the room and went a crossed the hall to her and Morio's room. Like their daughters room the floor and walls were wood. The wall a crossed from the door had a wall to wall book case full of books, weapons, photos and other trinkets. The wall to the right of the door had a queen sized bed in the coiner with simple black covers. The bed had a desk at the base of the bed. The wall with the door on it has may kinds of weapons hanging off the wall along with a acoustic guitar on a stand next to the door. The wall to the left has the closet and two dresser next to the closet. The lighting was a simple wooden chandler with twelve candles nothing fancy just something to light up the whole room.

Shana had her back to the walk-in closet and was looking around the room for her husband, "Morio?"

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder. By pure instinct Shana turned and aimed her fist at the person behind her while yelling, "Jezus Christ!' her Georgian accent coming out full force in her voice. The person caught her fist. Upon seeing who it was Shana practically yelled, 'Morio don't do that!"

Morio released her hand and sinned, *Sorry Shana, I didn't mean to startle you, only get your attention."

Shana put a hand to her rapidly beating heart, "It's OK just make some noise next time OK?"

Morio raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right your a ninja, its an ancient rule: Ninjas don't make noise.' Shana said with a hint of teasing in her voice, 'Anyway Mako wants to here a song so grab you guitar and come on."

*What song?* asked Morio before he picked up his guitar.

"A new one, I will give you when we are in Mako's room." Shana said while holding up her notebook to show her husband as they walked into their daughters room.

"Mako I'm back and I have daddy with me too,' said Shana, ' you ready to here the new song?"

"Ya!" Shana sat next to her daughter the same way she was earlier. Morio puled up the desk chair facing his wife and daughter. Shana handed him her notebook opened to the correct page for the music and placed it on the bed in front of him.

"Alright again this song is called Safe and Sound."

"I likes sound of it."

Shana chucked, "I thought you would, can I start now?"

"OK."

Shana pointed to some notes in her notebook, "Start here and end here."

Morio raised one hand and sinned to her, *Don't you need to see the lyrics?*

"Its OK, I have them memorized,' she smiled at her husband then her daughter, 'lets start now."

Morio started to strum the guitar flowing the notes in the notebook, after a few seconds his wife started to sing(Not my song song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars),

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

Shana looked at her daughter as she sung the last note, Mako had fallen fast asleep. Morio stood up grabbed Shana's hand and pulled her up with him. He gave her his guitar put the chair away, grabbed her hand again and lead her out of their daughters room, and lead her out. Shana quietly blew out a candle right in side her daughters room and shut her door behind her; while she did this Morio took his guitar and put it away.

Once they were both done and back into their room Morio sinned to his wife, *Whats with the sad song, Shana?*

Shana lied down on their bed, as Morio did the same she said, "I don't know really it was just more of a spur of the moment kind of deal than any thing else. But something keeps telling me that there is more to it than we know, like it will do something for us in the future. But I am probably just being silly."

Morio pulled his wife to him her back to his chest he put his arms around her where she could see them and sinned, *Don't worry everything will be fine, Good night Shana love you.*

"Good night Morio love you too."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~G. I. J. O. E.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

-About three hours later-

Both Shana and Morio jolted awake st a scream, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Mako's scream was not one of someone who woke up from a nightmare but of someone who was scared for their life. Within moments Shana had grabbed her crossbow and a quiver of arrows slung a crossed her back, in the same moment Morio had also grabbed his katanas and had there sheath secrecy on his back. He had one katana in his right hand, the other was still in its sheath and Shana had her crossbow loaded and ready to go. Moments later they were in Makos room. What they saw made their blood boil.

*Red Hands* Morio sinned.

There were five Red Hand agents in the room four of them were in front of the fifth who had Mako in his grasp with a katana pressed agensed her neck.

"Mommy, Da-" started Mako before the agent who had her pressed the katana harder into her neck drawing a little blood, "Quiet you." he said angerly. While Mako let a whimper of pain and fear.

"Let her go!" yelled Shana.

"Let me think' said the agent who had Mako, 'No!" As he exclaimed this the other four agents threw down smoke bombs.

"Mako!" exclaimed Shana as she ran forward a few feet into the smoke. When she stopped a Red Hand agent snuck up behind her and slammed his hand to the back of her neck hitting a nerve which caused her vision to swim she herd a voice behind her, "Thanks for your daughter O'Hara." She fell to the floor with a soft 'thud', she was out cold.

Morio heard the soft thud near him he knew the agents had manged to knock out his wife. Four versus one almost no viability, he knew the fifth agent would be trying to get away with Mako. Morio turned his attention to the agents he knew would be trying to take him out.

Morio manged to kill one agent as he was batting the other two a thought occurred to him where was the forth agent? There was a sharp prick in the back of his neck and the room started to swim. He heard a voice behind him, "Now with your daughter and her genetics, Morio or do you prefer Snake Eyes? Ether way you are a Arashikage, Cobra and the Red Hands will be able to take over the world!" Was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~G. I. J. O. E.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the smoke cleared there was left a red head with a crossbow feet away and her quiver of arrows spilling out, and a blond haired man with katanas laying inches away from his hands, he was out cold as well. The two year old with red hair and shining sliver eyes had disappeared. Not a trace of the Red Hand agents left. There was no one else on the room, no one else in the cabin, no one else for miles.

They had vanished without a trace.

Please review and tell me what you think!

~Blaze Cat 13


	2. Shadow Cobra

I am back! And I have officially decided I have no free time what so ever. At all. Last day of winter break and I am just now getting to the next chapter. Almost two weeks off and I was busy almost the whole time. Except today. Go figure. Anyway ignore me I have a habit of rambling.

This will be one of the few chapters that will follow a Renegades episode only two or three more chapters will. The rest of the story will be after Renegades how I imagine it would be with some influence of other G. universes and my younger sister who spends most of her time in her imagination. There is a time skip of six years from the first chapter. Things may get confusing but by chapter possibly five or six things will start to make a lot more seance.

Here's chapter 1!I hope you like!

**(Chapter One:Shadow Cobra)**

(Note: Again this chapter is the episode "White Out" in the show this will be one of the very few chapters that are based directly off an episode, it is also a very important chapter as well.)

"Shadow Cobra time to go."

"Yes, Baroness." Responded a young voice. The speaker was a young girl who could not have been any older than eight years old. She had short jet black hair none of which was longer then to her chin. Her hair was spike-like and went in every which way and direction. Shadow Cobra was about three foot eight inches tall and very muscular for her age but not enough that she looked very powerful.

She was currently wearing black ballet like shoes that crisis crossed until right below her knees where they went to normal solid black tights. She has a mid thigh length skirt that was also black. On the left front corner of the skirt was the Cobra symbol. Her top was black and the top went diagonally from the left side of her collar bone to under her right armpit. The shirt ended even with the lowest point on her rib cage, leaving her midsection bear. On the left side of her shirt the sleeve ends right above her elbow, while the right has no sleeve. The Cobra symbol is on the top left part of her shirt. She has bright red gloves the right glove goes to just above her elbow, while the left, goes to just below her elbow. Shadow Cobra has a red and black yin-yang necklace around her neck. She has a metal mask that covers her face from just above her eyebrows to her chin. It is slightly slanted above her eyebrows giving her a mean look. It only covers her face, none of her hair. She can't see through the mask. She finds her way around by sound, vibrations in the ground, and disruptions in air movement alone. She is not one to accept help easily.

That is not her most unusual feature though.

On her back she has a pair of red, black, and sliver wings they are attached at her shoulder blades. The main support of her wings(the top edge) is black. The first feather below the top edge is sliver and the biggest feather, also the sharpest. All her feathers are razor sharp the outer edge ones more so. The out side edge feathers either red with a black stripe or black with a red stripe that alternate. The inner feathers are either red or black and in no particular pattern. Her wings are four feet when folded up from the top edge above her head to the bottom edge just above the ground. When they are extended she has a good nine foot wing span. She has been with Cobra for about five and a half years, four of toughs she has had her wings. Needless to say she does not like Mindbender very much and does not get along with him. At all.

Shadow Cobra fell into step behind the Baroness. Her wings were held at attention. Her wings often showed her emotions. Her feathers are normal only razor sharp when she is out and about in the base. Only when she is alone in her quarters her feathers and wings relax to not razor sharp but to non dangerous and softer than kittens fur to the touch. It also irritates her that no matter how hard she tries she can't figure out how not let them show her emotions.

The Baroness typed in a code which opened a door. Shadow Cobras wings perked at the sound of voices, "Then execute the good doctor."

In all honestly she really liked that idea.

"Hu?"Shadow Cobra smirked behind her mask at Mindbenders fear. Only on orders form the Commander had she not killed him her self yet.

"Do not worry doctor this will not hurt a bit." Judging by the way her Sensei said this they had missed something.

The Baroness chose that moment to cut in, "Enough. Storm Shadow,' The Baroness started walking to, in Shadow Cobras opinion, the two crazy men. She sighed Baroness always cut in when things got interesting, 'Need I remind you of our agreement? Cobra will provide you with the resources to expand your clan in to a global criminal cartel.' When Baroness stopped Shadow Cobra quickly gauged where she was and walked stopping a little behind the Baroness and slightly to her left. 'But not until you destroy-"

"Snake Eyes." Cut in Storm Shadow.

"And the Joes. I've tracked the Joes to Canada. My aircraft is prepared. Shadow Cobra will accompany you."

Storm Shadow sheathed his sward, as did the Shadow Vipers as they backed away from Mindbender. Who let out a breath of relief. Brushing past the Baroness Storm Shadow quickly went towards the exit, when he passed Shadow Cobra she quickly fell into step behind him. Once they were in the hallway heading towards the aircraft, which was a little walk off, Storm Shadow asked his young apprentice, "Shadow Cobra? Where are your weapons?"

"On the aircraft Sensei."

"A ninja is always armed. Why are they not with you?" Asked Storm Shadow.

They had just entered the hanger doors. Shadow Cobra stopped, sensing this Storm Shadow singled the Shadow Vipers to board and faced his apprentice. "Why would I?' She asked shrugging. She brought up her hands and flicked her wrists. Her left hand became engulfed in what looked like black and sliver flames, while her right had red and sliver flames.'When I can do this?' She flicked her wrists again and the flames vanished. 'But I will put them on because you believe them necessary, Sensei." Shadow Cobra passed him and boarded the aircraft.

"Being a smart ass must be a Cobra female requirement." Muttered Storm Shadow under his breath as he entered the aircraft.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~G. I. J. O. E.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Getting out of the aircraft Shadow Cobra, now wearing her katana on her back and her belt with shrunken and other weapons including her signature weapon her razor sharp steel plated boomerang, felt the cold air on her exposed skin and muttered to herself, "It had to be cold." Speaking louder so her Sensei could here her when she spoke, though with his hearing he would probably hear her anyway she thought absentmindedly, she said,"Why would the Joes chose to come to Canada?' she stepped off the ramp and sunk to her mid-thighs in snow,'In the dead of winter?'She asked sounding very frustrated. Spreading her wings she gave a strong flap and rose out of the snow and a few feet into the air. Obviously showing she was going to fly instead of walk. Listing to the wind she commented, 'And with a blizzard brewing?" Shadow Cobra flew just next to Storm Shadow and his Shadow Vipers who started walking.

"I do not-' A wolf how cut Storm Shadow off, 'I know where to find Snake Eyes though." He said before taking off running in the direction of the wolf howl, Shadow Cobra and the Shadow Vipers followed close behind him.

They arrived in time to see(or hear in Shadow Cobras case) Snake Eyes free and appear to befriend a wolf."Stay here." Storm Shadow said as Shadow Cobra landed on a near by rock."Yes Sensei."

She listened as the Shadow Vipers surrounded Snake Eyes and his 'friend'. She hear, very quietly Storm Shadow running at Snake Eyes and his katana connecting with Snake Eyes.

"You should know by now Snake Eyes no one escapes the Arashikge." She heard the wolf growl at her Sensei. She suddenly wondered why her Sensei was so determined to kill this Snake Eyes, he had never told her why. Just that he was a mute and dangerous. She believes by the way she hears that they mach each others moves that Snake Eyes is from the same clan Storm Shadow is the master of and trains her under. A traitor perhaps? If the Young Master himself is going after him then he must be a very high level ninja. Or very dangerous. She knew the only reason she got to train under Storm Shadow was because he saw one of her training sessions in Cobra and saw that she had potential. She later proved to be a protégé is quickly nearing master level despite her only year or so of training.

She listened as the master ninja swards clashed. She heard her master get pushed back.

"Shadow Vipers katana attack!' She heard her Sensei yell. She heard the wolf growl and the other ninja take down the Shadow Vipers. 'Shrunken attack!" Storm Shadow yelled after the vipers regenerated. Shadow Cobra heard the shrunken either miss Snake Eyes or him deflecting them. The wolf suddenly whimpered and a small crash followed right after. And she could no longer hear the wolf.

Shadow Cobra heard a giant rumble, cracking and then a giant crash. Then nothing. Silence. Quickly taking off Shadow Cobra went to where she last heard the group. Landing she bent down and confirmed what she had thought. "A cliff if they fell then it is very unst-!" The ground fell out from underneath her. She twisted onto her back and landed with a hard thud at the bottom of the ravine.

"Ouch." She moaned while sitting up. She felt some one move next to her she gauged by the wind currents that it was her Sensei. Shadow Cobra felt a sharp pang in her wings, she carefully flexed them. Not broken but defiantly gonna hurt tomorrow, she thought. She slowly stood up.

"Shake Eyes is mine. The Joes are yours, seek them out. Shadow Cobra will lead you."

"Yes Sensei." She gave a mock bow to Storm Shadow and took off. Finding their way out of the ravine Shadow Cobra and the Shadow Vipers then went to truly look for the Joes. After a while she signaled the vipers to stop. Landing in a tree she gauged the wind. "A clearing with people. Must be the Joes."

She heard voices, "I'll take point.' She singled the vipers to hide and hid herself better in the tree. 'Stay in my line of sight." Said the same voice followed by weapons charging.

"Vipers,' she whispered, 'shrunken attack on the Joes."

"Whoa,' said a different male voice, Brooklyn accent so it must be Tunnel Rat she guessed, Cobra had given her a rundown on the Joes so she knew enough to identify them if they spoke, 'I thinks we got us a ninja problem."

"Storm Shadow?" Asked a female voice. Only one female so Scarlett then. Shadow Cobra created a red and silver fire ball in her hand and launched it at where she had last heard the one called Tunnel Rats voice.

"Whoa,' yelled Tunnel Rat again, 'Only if he throws fireballs!"

"Shrunken attack again." She said. She jumped behind the one called Tunnel Rat and went to strike with her boomerang but he sensed her and dodged. The vipers appertained behind her. The Joes fired she dodged and took shelter behind a tree.

"Bio Vipers." said the first male voice commanding so she guessed Duke. She threw a shadowball at his feet.

"And they have a friend." Observed Scarlett.

Shadow Cobra shook her head and took to the air. She heard the vipers chasing Tunnel Rat. She followed from above.

"Get down!" Yelled a new deeper male voice, only one Joe left so it has to be Road Block. Shadow Cobra quickly turned up to the sky. She heard gun shots and vipers getting obliterated.

"Fall back to the cabin!."Yelled Duke. Judging by his foot steps he was already doing so. Observed Shadow Cobra.

"After them!" Yelled Shadow Cobra already flying in pursuit. The Shadow Vipers surrounded the Joes. She hovered above them.

"Incoming!" Another new voice? Shadow Cobra thought as she flew up and dodged the grenade. Which blew up three vipers. The Joes made a friend. More gun shots. She dodged and she heard the cabin door slam. Shadow Cobra listed to the wind and felt the currents and found a tree next to the cabin she landed on it she found that she could hear the Joes.

She listened in.

"Now that's the old Snow Job." Said Tunnel Rat. So Snow Job is his name thought Shadow Cobra. Good to know.

"Just keep your thank yous to your self. Just tell me what those things are." Shrunken flew through the windows. Things broke. The vipers must be reacting as Storm Shadow would, she thought, sense no one was nearby to lead them.

"They're called Bio Vipers,' Shadow Vipers actually but close enough thought Shadow Cobra. More gunfire. 'Looks like Storm Shadow joined up with Cobra." Scarlett was a smart woman.

"And the kid?" Kid? I am no kid thought Shadow Cobra.

"No idea. Cobra symbol on her outfit though. Most likely one of Mindbenders experiments." Again smart woman, thought Shadow Cobra, dead on. More gunfire.

"Bad guys. Well I ain't going to hand over my castle. It's all I got." Said Snow Job. Good to know. To bad you won't have it for long. Thought Shadow Cobra.

She heard a knock on wood. Her Sensei was calling her. Jumping out of the tree she flew to the woods. Landing gracefully on a tree branch, she heard Storm Shadow jump into the tree and land on the branch next to hers.

"Where are the Joes?"

"In the cabin. Sensei? What happened to Snake Eyes?"

"He got away. I have a plan for him and the Joes though."

"We let them regroup and take them all out at once? When they are all in the same place?" Guessed Shadow Cobra.

"Exactly." The vipers returned at that moment.

"Work with Cobra now Storm Shadow?' Yelled Duke, 'Why? Your clan to weak? Or did ya need help from a kid?"

"Again with the kid. Those Joes are getting annoying and fast." Muttered Shadow Cobra.

"The Arashikage will soon be stronger than you can possibly imagine."

"All we see is a bunch of jelly filled freaks and a freaky flying fireball firing female fighting your battles for ya." Tunnel Rat's going to die a slow and painful death.

"Then let this battle be done. I offer you a quick painless end at the edge of my blade. If you surrender _immediately_." Shadow Cobra snored, like that was going to happen.

"Joes never surrender!" Yelled Duke.

Storm Shadow smirked, "That pleases me."

"Sensei? May I take out the one called Tunnel Rat?"

"What is your reason?" Asked Storm Shadow as he watched Snake Eyes on the roof of the cabin.

"He called me a 'freaky flying fireball firing female'." Was Shadow Cobras quick response.

"Yes he is all yours then."

"Arigatou ahata*, Sensei." Said Shadow Cobra with a proper bow.

"Snake Eyes has rejoined them." Observed Storm Shadow.

"Now is the time to attack?"

"It is.' Responded Storm Shadow, 'Shadow Vipers storm the cabin and kill the Joes. Their friend to. No one leaves that cabin alive." Gunfire. The Joes fired attempting to kill the vipers.

"What do you want me to Sensei?"

"You will come with me and we will attack the cabin from the roof." Taking off Shadow Cobra landed on the roof just be for her Sensei. "What the-" The roof shook a trap door opened and sent her flying to the ground. A man appeared.

Storm Shadow jumped on the roof. "Sorry Ninjas a royal flush always beets a full house." What does that mean? Thought Shadow Cobra as she heard some thing go thud in the cabin like he-

"Whoa!' Yelled Shadow Cobra as her Sensei grabbed her arm and jumped off the roof. Just as the cabin blew up. 'Are they trying to make our job harder?" She muttered once the smoke cleared and everything settled.

Storm Shadow signaled her to be silent. Duke appeared. Two gunshots. A moment later she heard Storm Shadow tackle him. She heard Snake Eyes block his sward preventing him from killing Duke. Shadow Cobra heard Storm Shadow back up and the swards separate. Snake Eyes must of made some kind of motion because a moment later she heard her Sensei say, "Fool it is to late to surrender.' She heard a loud growl and a thud as her Sensei hit the ground. 'Shadow Vipers, Shadow Cobra return to me!" It sounded to Shadow Cobra that he was wresting a wolf. She quickly went to her Sensei as the viper regenerated and drew their katanas. She sensed some thing approaching, she took off moments before getting run over. She landed on what used to be a support beam of the cabin. She heard gunfire and threw fireballs and shadowballs towards the Joes. She heard a massive rumble. Before Shadow Cobra could move a massive amount of snow and ice slammed into her and her world went back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~G. I. J. O. E.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Shadow Cobra regained consciences the first thing she knew was that she was cold. She surrounded herself in her fire and shot straight up in the air. Flashing her wings out the snow and fire disbursed off of her. A moment later she heard movement and her Sensei breaking free from the snow drift. She felt his eyes on her. She heard him turn and walk in the direction of the aircraft. She flew silently behind him. Once inside the aircraft Shadow Cobra finally commented, "This only reinforces my hate of cold and snow ya know."

"Urusai on'na*." The rest of the ride was silent.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~G. I. J. O. E.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Translations**

Arigatou ahata- Thank you

Urusai on'na- Shut up girl


End file.
